Party Preparations
by Cronomon
Summary: Partnering up someone as anti-social as Chihaya with the genki girl Yayoi might have been Ritsuko's idea of a joke, but you're not gonna see either one complaining about it. A response to Honey-Heartbeat626's challenge in the Idol Challenges!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The iDOLMASTER.**

**I should have done my homework... but then I just happened upon the Idol Challenges and got fascinated by one of them so I wrote this instead. **

**A response to Honey-Heartbeat626's challenge of writing something involving Yayoi, Chihaya, shopping for something, and having a good time! Although I might not have met all the requirements, I still hope it's good enough!**

* * *

><p><em>Fact: Chihaya Kisaragi is socially awkward.<em>

Only seconds before Chihaya entered the office building, a certain ribbon-wearing girl had burst out. A few moments later Chihaya found herself being dragged away from the building, which was actually a little annoying because she'd taken all the trouble to walk there and now that effort was being wasted. Whilst taking Chihaya the wrong direction Haruka explained all that had happened within the office and what she and the other idols had agreed upon, as well as why she was currently pulling Chihaya away.

"A party?" Chihaya's brows furrowed as though she couldn't possibly fathom the idea of such a thing. "What for?"

Her companion shrugged with a bright smile, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket and shoving it in the blue-haired idol's hands as she replied, "We don't really need a reason, do we? Everyone's here and no one's doing any more work tonight so we just have to take advantage of the situation. We're all pitching in and you've been signed up for getting supplies, okay?"

"Supplies?" Chihaya looked at the list, then back at Haruka. Then back at the list. There were a lot of words on it. She frowned. "Is all this really necessary?"

"It's going to be a big party. 876 Pro will be here too."

"Oh. They don't have any work either?"

"Nope."

Chihaya considered saying what was on her mind, and that was that everyone should be practicing instead of spontaneously deciding to throw a party, but eventually decided not to. So she said, "That's convenient." Haruka nodded cheerfully, and Chihaya took that opportunity to look at the list again. Somehow the number of words hadn't decreased.

"But this is a lot of stuff… What time does this party start?"

Haruka laughed. "Not for a few hours, so don't worry. Plus, Ritsuko-chan assigned partners to everyone to make sure things actually get done."

"Oh." Chihaya said again. She contemplated briefly on whether or not she should appreciate this fact, and then decided that so long as it meant her job was finished quicker it was a good thing. "So who's my partner?"

"Yayoi-chan. She was at the office before you so she got the news already. She should be waiting for you at the supermarket."

"Takatsuki-san?"

"Yeah, isn't that great? She's got experience in this kind of stuff!"

Chihaya wasn't too sure what experience meant when it came to buying food but she decided not to question Haruka. "I see," she said instead. "That's good, then. In that case, I suppose I shouldn't keep her waiting."

"Ah, that's right, I'm keeping you, aren't I? Sorry, Chihaya-chan!" Haruka smiled, stopping as they came to a crossroad. "I'll be heading this way—Iori-chan and I are going to be getting the decorations. I'm excited! Have fun, Chihaya-chan!"

Despite the fact that Chihaya didn't know how one was supposed to have fun running errands she politely wished Haruka the same and continued the walk to the supermarket. Hopefully she could get this done quickly…

* * *

><p>"Chihaya-san!" An orange blur suddenly appeared in her vision, jumping up and down excitedly. "Did Haruka-san give you the list? Ehehe, I would have started earlier to save time but I didn't really know what to get."<p>

Chihaya nodded slowly. She was never too sure how to deal with energetic people (hence why she really only talked to Haruka and Azusa) but she didn't particularly mind Yayoi. After all, it was pretty hard to dislike the "genki girl" in all of her tiny cuteness.

"Great! Let's go, then. I can't wait for the party tonight!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Yayoi all but pranced through the aisles, checking the list occasionally and then throwing something into the cart Chihaya was steadily pushing along. The orange-haired girl chatted non-stop the entire time so that even if Chihaya wanted to say something (which for the most part she didn't anyways) she would've been able to get in about a syllable before Yayoi carried on with something else.<p>

"Ritsuko-san really thinks of everything, doesn't she? I mean, most of us would have been fine with what we need to do but I bet Ami-san and Mami-san would end up getting too distracted to do anything. They're really fun that way, aren't they?"

"They're-."

"That's right, Kasumi asked me to buy her more candy the next time I went shopping. This counts, doesn't it?"

"Well, we-."

"Chihaya-san, is there anything in particular that you want? I'm sure Ritsuko-san wouldn't mind if we got something extra."

"I don't re-."

"Ah, Iori-chan loves these cookies! I think it'll be okay if I throw them in."

And so on.

Well, Chihaya didn't really mind it that much anyways. It was strangely relaxing, hearing Yayoi go on without a care in the world. For some reason she couldn't possibly explain the chatter put her mind at ease, and that she very much enjoyed.

"Chihaya-san, you're smiling. Are you in a good mood? I'm glad!"

"Aren't you in a good mood, too, Takatsuki-san?"

Yayoi grinned. "Of course! Shopping with Chihaya-san is fun, so there's no way I can't be in a good mood."

Right there.

It was hard to describe that feeling in Chihaya's chest as soon as Yayoi said that. Something like "happy and fluffy" might work, but that didn't make too much sense to Chihaya because all Yayoi has said was that shopping with her was fun. It wasn't anything special. It was just Yayoi being her usual kind self.

But still.

"A-ah... Thank you."

And Yayoi just laughed cheerfully and continued on, oblivious to the great confusion/utter joy her words had caused to Chihaya.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ We're finally done!" Yayoi said proudly, making her way leisurely to the checkout line. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would. Don't you think so, Chihaya-san?"<p>

"Yes... I suppose." Chihaya replied, wincing inwardly at her awkwardness. She decided to avoid catching the smaller girl's gaze by eyeing the brimming cart warily. To think they'd have to carry all of it back...

Yayoi must have been able to guess what she was thinking because she smiled brightly and said, "Don't worry, Chihaya-san. I can help- I might not look it but I'm actually really strong!"

It wasn't as though Chihaya doubted Yayoi's strength. She knew very well that despite her size Yayoi could easily haul four large heaping garbage bags around without a problem. But there was still something about the idea of having such a small girl, and her junior at that, have to help her carry groceries that Chihaya didn't like.

On the other hand, would it be considered rude to Yayoi to turn down her offer? The last thing Chihaya wanted was to insult her. Her inner pushover was telling her to just agree and give in to Yayoi, and yet somehow Chihaya was hesitant. This was clearly a very complicated situation.

Unfortunately, while Chihaya had been having her internal debate Yayoi had already paid for the items and taken half the bags.

And so Chihaya just sighed and took her share.

* * *

><p>"I can take some if you'd like," Chihaya attempted meekly, despite knowing that her chance had already come and gone.<p>

"No, it's okay. They're no problem," Yayoi replied with a smile.

As the two continued their walk back to the office, Chihaya was very much tempted to just shut up and go with it. But still something nagged her to say more. Was this what most of the other idols felt and the reason they talked so much? Oh god, she was turning into an extrovert.

"I really wouldn't mind, Takatsuki-san. You took most of the heavier items so this isn't a very fair distribution."

Yayoi only laughed. "You're really nice, Chihaya-san. I'd love to talk to you more from now on. Do you want to hang out again sometime?"

Chihaya could only stammer in response to such an abrupt subject change. "U-um..." _Just say yes, just say yes. _"Sure. I... would enjoy spending more time with you."

That sounded awkward too. Chihaya really wanted to kick herself.

But now Yayoi was looking at her with the gratitude and happiness that Chihaya felt _she_ should be the one expressing, and the blue-haired idol couldn't help but smile back.

The only thing that would have made the night absolutely perfect was if they hadn't bumped into a very bad-tempered man.

* * *

><p>Now, Chihaya had no idea why this man was in such a foul mood. Yayoi had really only brushed his shoulder and now he was exploding at her like she'd gone and spat in his face. But that would be disgusting and besides, Yayoi was much too polite to actually do something like that. Which was why this man had no right to go on scolding her like she was in the wrong.<p>

Yayoi was apologizing profusely, not seeming too bothered by the harsh words thrown at her, and still this man wouldn't leave them alone. Chihaya was very confused. If Yayoi had already apologized once what else could she be expected to do? The man wasn't even being reasonable at this point. Not that he really had been in the first place.

"I'm very sorry, sir, I really didn't mean to-"

"Whether you meant to or didn't doesn't matter, the fact remains that you got this coat filthy! Now what are you doing to do about it?"

This made even less sense. Yayoi, even if she was poor, was a very clean person so there was no way the man's coat could have possibly been dirtied. And Chihaya said so, very calmly so that the man wouldn't start screaming at her next.

"Takatsuki-san goes through great lengths to ensure that she is never dirty. Therefore I don't think your coat should be in too bad of a condition."

Actually, now that she was already talking, Chihaya got the feeling she should say something else so that the man would leave. After all, he was delaying their getting to the party, and she didn't want Ritsuko lecturing them for being late with all the supplies.

"I must also ask that you apologize to Takatsuki-san and leave us alone. Your tone and words to her have been very rude and I do not appreciate such an attitude towards my friend. I am sorry if we caused any discomfort to you but if you continue speaking so disrespectfully to her you should not expect to be getting out of this situation easily."

Speaking slowly and deliberately, with a very blank face, Chihaya was sure that she could solve the matter peacefully. Her vague threat of calling Minase-san, who surely would have a large punishment for a man who bullied her best friend, might have been too subtle but that didn't really matter.

It was only when the man immediately walked away and Yayoi clung to Chihaya's arm with words of how cool and awesome she'd been that Chihaya realized her peacemaking might not have been as neutrally executed as she'd hoped.

Well, whatever. He'd been bothering Yayoi and that had been annoying Chihaya, anyways.

* * *

><p>"You should've seen her! She was so cool, telling off the man like that, and she even threatened him." Yayoi waved her arms excitedly for emphasis as she relayed her story to her friends.<p>

"Ehh, really?" Ami's eyes were wide as she listened.

"Chihaya-oneechan did?" Mami added.

Yayoi nodded enthusiastically. "Her eyes looked so angry I really thought she was going to hit him or something. Ehehe, I'm glad it all worked out quietly though."

"Chihaya wouldn't hit someone so baselessly," Iori shrugged. "Although in this situation I think it would've been okay. In any case it's a good thing she stuck up for you." She nudged her friend. "So all you were doing was apologizing, huh?"

"I thought he'd go away if I said it enough times," Yayoi replied sheepishly. "But really, I'm so happy that Chihaya-san would do that for me. She really is very nice."

"Ufufu, a strong but silent hero type, huh?" Mami stroked her chin thoughtfully.

Ami bounced up and down with a mischievous grin. "Maybe we should ask her to protect us next time~"

"She wouldn't do it for you two," Iori said. "You're too annoying."

"Ah~ You wound us, Iorin!"

"It's a deep scar that will never heal!"

"Shut up!"

Yayoi laughed at her friends' antics and took another sip of juice before looking across the room to where Chihaya was conversing with Azusa. Just then, as though sensing her gaze, the oldest idol looked at Yayoi, smiled, and said something to Chihaya that also made her look over. Yayoi grinned and waved but Chihaya just nodded politely and then winced and ducked her head as though embarrassed.

Not that Yayoi minded. Chihaya was a little awkward but she was still super cool.

"Ne, Iori-chan? When do you think our next party is gonna be? Will we have partners again?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chihaya and Yayoi was a pair I'd never really thought of before so I apologize if this didn't meet up to your expectations. <strong>

**On the other hand, I can't apologize for adding the other characters like the Futami Twins, Iori, and Haruka because they're awesome. Writing for the iDOLMASTER is fun. I wanna try it again sometime.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
